The prophecy of 9
by Vampiresdude
Summary: 9 Heroes will embark on an adventure to save the world. Crossover with gravity falls, Rotg, Fop, and Harry Potter.
1. Prologue

p style="text-align: center;"Hey guys it's me Vampiresdude back with a new story./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Prologue/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emA long time ago a group of people protected the people of earth./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emThey were the 9 defenders./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emWhen the Earth was attacked they protected the people./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emThen one day they vanished from the face of the Earth./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emBut legend says that one day they will return as new heroes./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emAnd defend the world once more. /em/p 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

My life wasn't really exciting. I am just your average 12 year old inventor. Today is the last day of summer for me, which means no more inventing. I had nearly finished my latest invention, the inter dimensional portal. All I need is the fuel, which is nuclear energy. But it takes days for the truck carrying it to get here. I bet your wondering why I would know that. Well, I handle it all the time normally. But anyways, back on topic. I can't steal it. I'm only 12. I guess I'll work in secret.

Btw, My name is Michael.

**Line Break**

**Danny Fenton's POV.**

After I saved the world, the Ghosts didn't really attack anymore. Nothing interesting happened much. So I decided to explore the ghost zone some more. Didn't I tell you, I'm Danny Phantom. I came to a golden portal. I decided go into it because who knows where it might lead. It is

the first golden portal I have ever seen. I went through and everything went black.

**Line break**

**Dipper's POV.**

Hi. My name's Dipper. This summer me and my sister Mabel were sent to Gravity Falls, Oregon. It used to be a boring summer until I found a six fingered journal with the number 3 on it. Then our lives turned around. Now we have: fought gnomes, robots, Gideon, and more. But now things will get even weirder. Because I just found this Golden Portal. I decided to go through. I jumped in and everything went black.

**Percy's POV.**

Now was not the time for Golden Portals to be appearing. With Gaia awakening I had my hands full. Then stupidly I tripped and fell into the Portal. Then everything went black.

**Collin's POV.**

I had just finished playing SkyRim when I saw a golden light outside. I went out and saw a massive portal. I jumped in and everything went black.

**Third Person POV.**

One by one they all jumped in the portals. Until we end up with who we Started with.

**Michael/Me POV.**

I plugged in the portal and it sparked to life in a brilliant golden. I jumped in and everything went Black


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

EverRealm

When I first opened my eyes I saw a bunch of people looking at me." Where am I?" I asked. " EverRealm." One person said. " You fell from the sky!" another said. " You and that boy over there." The third said pointing at a boy in a blue sleeveless jacket. Then I noticed he and I were the only ones dressed normally. Most were in rags. I got up and walked over to the boy. He was my age and had brown hair, an orange shirt, blue shorts, and a blue and white pine tree hat. I knew exactly who this was. It was my favorite T .V. show character, Dipper Pines from Gravity Falls. "Where am I?" He said. "Apparently we are in EverRealm." "Where's that?" he asked me confused. "I have no clue?" " There isn't anything about this in the Journal." He mumbled to himself. Then we heard a loud growl. I turned and saw a huge animal that looked like the cross between a one eyed goat and a man. " Look out! It's the Minotaur! " someone shouted. Then it threw a burning plank of wood at me. It landed on me a knocked me out for a few seconds. I woke up to the last bit of me being consumed by flame. As soon as my whole body was on fire, I released a fiery explosion with a radius of ten feet away from me. My view was blocked by all the smoke surrounding me, but when it cleared, everyone gasped (except Dipper). Then I noticed that I was wearing orange gloves. " Now," I said, cracking my knuckles," let's finish this. " Then I punched the Minotar knocking it out cold. " Yes!" I cried. Then it got back up, angry. " Oh *%#$!" I said. I looked down to see a sword forming out of flames. When it finished, it was a golden sword that read: fremwode or in american: flame-blade. I took the sword and threw it at the minotar. It pierced him right between the eyes. Then there was a flash and then fremwode was just falling to the ground. "Where did it go?" a towns person said. I went over to pick up my sword. "I don't know," I said, picking up the sword," But I'm going to find out." Then I pressed a button on the hilt that made it turn into an iphone 6.

* * *

**And it is finally done! I know that this took a while but it was worth it. Also, sorry for not updating in a while. School gets in the way. The next chapter should be up quicker than this one. That one will be about Danny Phantom. **

**Vampiresdude out,**

**Peace!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter 3! Enjoy. **

**Chapter 3**

Danny's P.O.V.

"Ugh," I groaned, " Did anyone get the number of the train that hit me? " I said. I opened my eyes to reveal non other than the ground. I get up and see two other guys laying in the dirt. " The first one to wake up is the one with black hair and sea green eyes. He said:" Did anyone get the number of the Bus that hit me." Then the Brown haired dude woke up and said," Did anyone get the number of the plane that hit me?" "No, but I think it went that way I said pointing East. " Where are we?" Green eyes said. I have no idea." I replied. " I'm Percy," gre- I mean, Percy said. " I'm Peter, Peter Parker," The other said. " I'm Danny. " I told them. Then an explosion was heard and my ghost sense went off. Then I ran behind this pumpkin cart and said, "I'm goin' ghost!," then a blinding white ring appeared around my waist and split in two, traveling up and down my body to reveal my alter ego: Danny Phantom. I flew into the air to see skulker and a man in an a octopus mech suit reeking havoc on the high school down the street. I started flying towards Skulker and I saw a guy dressed like a red and blue spider shooting WEBS out of his wrists at the octo-guy then I said to skulker," Really Skulk? Attacking harmless teens? How cliche is that ?" Then as he was distracted, I sucked him up in the Fenton thermos. Then octo said," Spiderman, you have been a thorn in my side for way to long." Then spidey said," I'm afraid your going back to prison, Doc Oc." " Not today, Peter Parker." Oc said. Then he threw a smoke bomb down and when the smoke cleared only Peter remained. " Peter?"


End file.
